Pelayan, Lord, dan Kebijaksanaan
by 13th Hell
Summary: Bangsa Silvan tak menyukai bangsa Noldor, Tapi saat Galion dihukum untuk belajar di Imladris. Mampukah dua realm ini dapat menerima perbedaan satu sama lain. Lanjutan cerita dari "Panah, Buku dan Inspirasi". Book Verse, The Hobbit event, Setelah para kurcaci kabur. Semi-AU. Galion POV
1. Chapter 1

**Bangsa Silvan tak menyukai bangsa Noldor, Tapi saat Galion dihukum untuk belajar di Imladris. Mampukah dua realm ini dapat menerima perbedaan satu sama lain. Sequel dari "Panah, Buku dan Inspirasi". Book Verse, The Hobbit event, Setelah para kurcaci kabur. Semi-AU. Galion POV.**

* * *

**Pelayan, Lord dan Kebijaksanaan**

**A LOTR fanfic AU**

**Disclaimer: ©J.R.R Tolkien**

**Genre: Friendship, Drama.**

**Character: Thranduil, Legolas, Galion, Erestor, Lindir,**

**Elrond, Glorfindel, Elladan dan Elrohir.**

**A/N: Melephin, Siriann, Silinde, dan Megilagor adalah OC gue karena di Mirkwood ga ada canon karakter selain Thranduil, Legolas, Galion dan Oropher. Jadi karena gue butuh karakter pendukung, mereka selalu jadi OC di setiap fanfic Mirkwood centric kalo dibutuhin. mereka juga munculnya cuma disebut doang kok. trus ini dimasukin ke fandom LOTR karena isinya banyakan orang-orang dari LOTR. cerita the hobbit juga cuma selingan aja. namanya juga semi-AU. Selebihnya selamat membaca.**

**Chapter 1: Pelayan dan Hukuman**

* * *

**Thrid Age, Year 2941.**

Jantung Galion tak bisa berhenti berdetak cepat dan beberapa kali ia terus tersentak setiap kali Sang Raja Peri menyebut tentang para kurcaci yang kabur. Dia dalam masalah besar, dia benar-benar dalam masalah besar.

Aula tahta kerajaan itu terasa sesak, padahal tak ada orang lain selain dirinya, Legolas, sang putra raja, dan Sang Raja Peri Thranduil yang duduk di singgasananya. Mata sang raja amat dingin menatapnya tajam, seolah tak ada ampun untuk kesalahannya beberapa jam sebelumnya, Galion menunduk tak sanggup melawan tatapan si penguasa Mirkwood Utara itu. Meski ia memang sahabat sang raja, tapi untuk kesalahan di kerajaan ini tak ada pandang bulu. Jika kau melakukan kesalahan, maka hukuman adalah cara untuk bersikap adil.

Nafas Galion terengah dan tenggorokanya tercekat, ia merasa benar-benar memalukan. Kakinya yang gemetar tak lagi sanggup menahan berat tubuhnya, ia pun membiarkan dirinya tertunduk sambil membenturkan kepalanya ke lantai.

"Maafkan aku, _Aran-nin_!"

Teriaknya, airmatanya mengalir merasa dirinya tidak lagi berguna.

"Hukum aku yang tidak berguna ini!"

"Apa dengan menghukummu, kau akan kumaafkan, Galion?"

"Tidak, Yang Mulia. Kesalahanku terlalu besar, kecerobohanku tidak bisa dimaafkan begitu saja. Aku ingin kau menghukumku agar aku bisa terus mengingat seberapa tak bergunanya aku yang hanya silvan rendahan, berani bertindak ceroboh untuk rajanya. Tapi kumohon, Tuanku! Jangan limpahkan kesalahan dan kecerobohan ku pada Siriann, karena aku yang mengajaknya minum sehingga ia lalai."

"Baiklah, tapi aku tak bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu. Siriann tetaplah mendapat hukuman, karena ia mau menurutimu untuk minum. Dan agar ia tahu bahwa posisinya sebagai pengawal istana penting, sehingga kelalaiannya adalah masalah besar. Tapi untuk hukumanmu, apa yang harus aku pilih untuk menghukummu?"

Galion sejenak terdiam, seharusnya ia sadar bahwa posisinya membuat ia tak bisa meminta apapun. Tapi mungkin raja tidak akan menghukum kepala pengawal itu lebih dari hukumannya. Ia menarik nafas dalam sebelum menjawab.

"Akan kuterima hukuman apapun yang kau berikan, _Aran-nin_. Bahkan jika kau ingin menghukum mati diriku yang tak berguna ini."

Sang Raja Peri, menatap diam si Pelayan yang selalu menjadi kepercayaannya. Sejujurnya ia juga terkejut saat tahu bahwa Galion lah, dalang dari kaburnya para kurcaci.

"Jika kau mati, kau tak dapat mengingat kesalahanmu."

Galion menggigit bibirnya, perkataan Raja Thranduil ada benarnya. Tapi apa yang akan menjadi hukuman yang setimpal untuknya? Seakan membaca pikirannya sang raja kembali berbicara.

"Akan kutentukan hukumanmu, Galion. Kuharap kau tak lupa akan hari ini dan tak mengulangi kesalahanmu."

Si Pelayan Raja Peri itu masih tertunduk, tak berani bergerak sedikit pun. Berusaha siap untuk mendengar apapun keputusan raja mengenai hukumannya.

"Baik, Yang Mulia. Akan ku terima apapun hukumanku, dan ku patri ingatanku akan hari ini. Aku berjanji Demi kesetianku padamu dan Demi nyawaku tak akan lagi ada kesalahan yang akan kuperbuat."

"Peri bukan makhluk yang tak akan berbuat kesalahan, Galion. Bahkan para Valar pun pernah melakukan kesalahan. Jangan berjanji untuk tak berbuat salah, aku memintamu untuk berjanji tak mengulangi kesalahanmu hari ini."

Sang raja berdiri dari singgasanannya, kemudian turun dan membungkuk, meminta Galion berdiri.

"Kesalahan bukan suatu untuk dimaafkan tapi sesuatu untuk diambil pelajarannya. Kau sudah mengambil pelajaran dari kesalahanmu hari ini, dan aku menghargai kesetianmu. Kau adalah pelayanku sejak ayahku menjabat menjadi raja negeri ini, kesetianmu patut diberi penghargaan. Untuk itu hukuman mu adalah pergi ke Imladris, Kau akan belajar membaca agar kejadian ini tak terulang lagi. Legolas akan menemanimu."

"Apa?!"

Legolas yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya berbicara, kaget dengan keputusan Sang Raja Peri. Sedang Galion ingin mendengus mendengar hukumannya, Thranduil benar-benar memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk memaksanya belajar membaca.

"_Ai. _Aku lupa kau ada di sini."

"_Ada!_"

"Ya, sekalian saja kalau begitu. Aku ingin kau mengawas Galion agar ia benar-benar belajar di sana."

"Tapi aku kan tak melakukan kesalahan!"

"Itu benar, tapi ini juga bukan hukuman untukmu. Lagi pula aku juga ingin kau menyerahkan surat untuk Lord Elrond, surat penting, itu sebuah misi yang harus dilakukan oleh putra raja."

Legolas mendengus. Apanya yang penting dari mengirim surat pada Lord Elrond yang memang sudah menjadi tugasnya selama ini. Lagipula Legolas bisa menebak bahwa ayahnya hanya ingin mengirimnya agar aman di Imladris.

"Tapi, kukira kau akan memintaku untuk menjadi mata-mata para kurcaci."

"Aku sudah mengirim Siriann, itu juga menjadi hukumannya."

Sebenarnya ayahnya mengerti tidak sih, mana hukuman dan misi penting? Legolas yang sudah menunggu untuk menjadi mata-mata ke Utara merasa kesal karena kini harapannya bertualang jadi pupus.

"Tapi _Ada!"_

"Legolas, cukup dengan "tapi"-mu. Ini keputusanku, dan keputusanku adalah perintah raja. Bersiaplah kau akan pergi sore ini."

Legolas mengepalkan tangannya dan pergi dengan kesal. Sementara Galion yang sedari tadi diam, mengangkat alisnya.

"Kau sebenarnya mengirimnya untuk mengawasiku atau aku yang kau kirim untuk mengawasinya? Dan untuk apa adegan serius di awal?"

"Itu juga hukumanmu. Kau akan menjaganya, jangan biarkan dia keluar dari Imladris. Dan untuk adegan tadi, _well_, supaya lebih dramatis. Kau tahu aku menyukai hal dramatis."

Galion kicep, kadang rajanya itu terlalu absurd. Tapi kemudian ia menatap Raja Thranduil, dengan khawatir. Ia sudah mengenal Thranduil lama, Ia bisa melihat jika sang raja tidaklah setenang luarnya, ada suatu pikiran yang menggangunya.

"Ada apa?"

"Silinde melaporkan kegelapan mulai bergerak lagi dari Selatan. Itulah kenapa aku memintanya ke Imladris, pertama untuk memberitahu Elrond dan _White Council_. Kedua melindunginya."

Galion kini mengerti tapi ia masih merasa ada hal lain yang menggangu pikiran Thranduil. Sebelum ia bertanya, sang raja sudah berbicara.

"Galion, Aku merasa kepergian kurcaci bukanlah akhir, tapi awal suatu bencana."

Dan Galion hanya bisa terdiam mendengar perkataan itu, berpikir apakah ini dramatisasi Thranduil atau memang sang raja sedang serius. Tapi mungkin memang sang raja sedang serius. Untuk mengalihkan suasana yang mulai suram, ia pun bertanya pertanyaan yang sejak tadi ada di benaknya.

"Thranduil. Boleh aku bertanya kenapa harus Imladris?"

Thranduil mengangkat alisnya, dan kemudian seulas seringaian terpatri di bibirnya.

"_Well_, Imladris tempat yang cocok untukmu belajar dan sekali lagi tempat aman untuk Legolas. Kedua, hukuman tidak ada yang menyenangkan Galion."

Dan sang raja pun tertawa sambil menepuk punggung Galion, Thranduil benar-benar bahagia di atas penderitaannya. Ya, Thranduil sangat tahu seluruh Silvan di negerinya tak ada yang suka dengan Noldor. Mereka berpikir Noldor selalu memandang rendah mereka, itu sebabnya Galion yang notabene Silvan juga selalu enggan pergi ke negeri yang katanya indah itu. Makanya Legolas selalu menjadi andalan kurir raja untuk mengirim surat pada Lord Elrond.

* * *

Sepanjang perjalanan ke Imladris, Legolas hanya diam. Sepertinya kekesalannya belum hilang terhadap keputusan ayahnya. Galion pun mulai berpikir untuk meringankan hati putra rajanya itu.

"Legolas! Kau tahu aku tak pernah ke Imladris, berapa lama perjalanan hingga sampai di sana?"

"Ku rasa satu minggu, jika kita cepat dan hanya istirahat sebentar. Tapi mungkin sepuluh hari jika kita sedikit santai."

Galion mengangguk, ia pun bertanya kembali setelah jeda sebentar.

"Bagaimana Imladris itu? Kau sudah sering ke sana bukan?"

Legolas menatap langit berpikir sebentar bagaimana menggambarkan negeri tempat sahabatnya tinggal itu. Ya, putra-putra Elrond adalah sahabatnya.

"Aku tidak bisa menggambarkannya, yang jelas tempat itu sangat indah. Banyak sekali orang di sana dari berbagai bangsa. Ada kurcaci, manusia, dan peri dari berbagai tempat. Lord Erestor bilang mereka adalah pengembara yang singgah dari perjalanan mereka."

Gemerlap di mata Legolas terpancar, saat ia membicarakan negeri yang asing bagi Galion itu. Namun Galion tetap tersenyum, sepertinya kekesalan Legolas sudah mulai hilang.

"Lord Erestor? Siapa dia?"

"Lord Erestor adalah kepala penasihat Lord Elrond. Dia peri paling pintar dan penyuka buku. Berbeda sekali denganmu Galion."

Legolas tersenyum jail, Galion hanya mengangkat alisnya.

"Ya, kurasa memang berbeda. Penyuka buku dan pembenci buku. Dua hal yang bertentangan."

Mendengar dumelan Galion, Legolas terkikik.

"Tapi kau akan belajar dengannya setelah kita sampai di sana, Galion. Jadi sebaiknya kau bersiap."

Galion hanya mendengus mendengar hal itu, padahal ia tadi sempat lupa dengan hukumannya.

"Oh ya! Kau juga harus berkenalan dengan Elldan dan Elrohir yang selalu ku ceritakan. Mereka kembar dan sangaaat mirip! Kau tak akan bisa membedakan keduanya, hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa. Aku termasuk yang bisa membedakan mereka. Kemudian ada Lord Glorfindel, dia seperti Megilagor. Kepala prajurit di Imladris, tangan kanan Lord Elrond dalam hal militer. Dia sangat hebat memainkan pedangnya, kau tahu dia adalah _Balrog Slayer_ seperti yang ada di lagu."

"Jadi legenda itu benar rupanya."

"Yups! Dan kau akan bertemu dengannya sebentar lagi."

"_Well_, kurasa itu akan menjadi pertemuan yang menyenangkan."

Setelah itu Legolas terus bercerita mengenai Imladris dan orang-orang yang tinggal di sana. Galion hanya mendengarkan celoteh putra satu-satunya Thranduil itu. Perjalanan mereka sangat panjang, tapi tak begitu banyak halangan. Padahal setahu Legolas pergunungan berkabut banyak sekali Goblin dan Orc yang berkeliaran. Galion tahu kenapa musuh tak banyak mereka temui, dia sempat mendengar dari patrol di pinggir hutan bahwa Beorn beberapa hari lalu terlihat dan sepertinya menyingkirkan para Goblin yang terlihat di sekitar situ. Galion juga mendengar mengenai manusia yang berjaga di sekitar pegunungan berkabut, sisa kaum manusia dari barat terdahulu.

Mungkin memang Galion sudah tak pernah lagi keluar dari hutan semenjak kekalahan di perang terdahulu yang mengahabiskan seluruh prajurit silvan dan terbunuhnya rajanya terdahulu, tapi Galion yang seorang pelayan dan sahabat kepercayaan Thranduil selalu mendengar dari Thranduil apa yang terjadi di negerinya. Dia juga memberi sedikit masukan untuk Thranduil, karena dulunya dia adalah prajurit hebat. Dan yang masih ada di sisi Thranduil selain Megilagor yang kini menjadi kepala militer dan Silinde yang kini menjadi letnan patroli di bagian selatan Mirkwood. Ia juga sebenarnya berbohong saat mengatakan tidak tahu mengenai beberapa peri yang di sebutkan Legolas. Sesungguhnya ia mengenal beberapa peri Noldor, Glorfindel, Erestor dan Elrond bukanlah nama asing di telinganya. Ia pernah bertemu mereka.

* * *

Sepuluh hari pun berlalu dan mereka kini sudah memasuk daerah Imladris, Galion bisa mendengar suara nyanyian para peri dan harpa mereka. Wajah Legolas terlihat gembira, saat perjalanan mereka sebentar lagi berakhir.

_O! lihatlah! Siapa yang berjalan kemari?_

_Dan mau kemana kau pergi?_

_Peri hutan dari negeri jauh di Utara!_

_Pohon-pohon bernyanyi gembira_

_O! Tra-la-la-lali _

_Di lembah subur ini!_

_O! lihatlah! siapa peri asing yang bersamanya!_

_Pastilah peri hutan juga!_

_Berpenampilan serba coklat dan hijau!_

_Gemercik air membentur batu!_

_O! Tra-la-la-lali _

_Di lembah makmur ini!_

Galion yang mendengar lagu itu mengangkat alisnya, sedikit heran ternyata peri Noldor tak semuanya waras. Apa-apaan lagu itu? Sama sekali asal! Pikir Galion.

"Lindir!"

Legolas menyapa salah satu peri yang bernyanyi di bawah pepohonan di atas lembah pinggir jalan yang mereka lalui. Sesosok peri pun berdiri dan menghampiri mereka, peri muda dengan rambut hitam.

"Legolas! Sudah lama kau tak kemari! Dan siapa yang bersamamu? Tak biasanya kau kemari bersama orang lain."

"Dia Galion, pelayan pribadi Raja Thranduil. Galion, kenalkan ini Lindir _Minstrel _di negeri ini."

"Salam kenal, Lord Galion. Selamat datang di Imladris."

"Salam kenal juga Lord Lindir, dan aku bukanlah Lord. Aku hanyalah pelayan raja yang rendah, panggil saja aku Galion."

"Begitu juga aku, panggil saja aku Lindir."

"Oh ya, Lindir. Aku ingin bertemu Lord Elrond, ada surat untuknya dari Raja kami. Apa dia sedang sibuk?"

"Lord Elrond selalu sibuk, tapi dia juga selalu punya waktu untuk tamunya. Aku akan mengantar kalian ke Rumah di seberang, tapi jika kalian mau mungkin kalian ingin singgah dan bernyanyi bersama kami dulu."

"Maaf Lindir, tapi kami harus bertemu dengan Lord Elrond terlebih dulu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ikuti aku!"

Dan mereka pun berjalan menyebrangi sungai hingga ke gerbang Rumah Elrond, di sana telah menunggu Elrond sendiri di pintu yang terbuka lebar. Sepertinya Lord dari Rumah Ramah Terakhir ini sudah tahu akan kedatangan mereka.

"Legolas, Putra Thranduil. Selamat datang di Imladris."

"Lord Elrond, terima kasih sudah menerima kami."

"Kau selalu diterima di rumah ini, dan siapa yang bersamamu ini?"

"_Ai!_ Ini Galion, pelayan Raja Thranduil. Ia kemari untuk belajar di perpustakaanmu Lord Elrond, tentu jika kau mengijinkan. Ini juga perintah dari raja kami."

Galion ingin mendengus mendengar hukumannya-lagi, tapi dia enggan. Bagaimana pun di depannya adalah seorang Lord, jadi dia harus bersikap sopan.

"Aku mengijinkan siapapun yang ingin belajar di tempat ini, apalagi ini adalah permintaan yang jarang dari rajamu."

"Terima kasih atas kebaikanmu, Lord Elrond. Tapi ada satu hal lain yang harus disampaikan padamu."

Legolas mengambil gulungan surat dari dalam tasnya, kemudian memberikannya pada Elrond.

"Itu surat dari raja kami."

"Terima kasih, Legolas. Masuklah! Lindir, antarkan mereka ke kamar yang telah disiapkan. Makan malam akan disiapkan di aula makan, jika kalian sudah berisitirahat datanglah!"

Setelah itu mereka pun di antar ke kamar mereka masing-masing. Galion di tempatkan di kamar di sebelah Legolas. Kamar itu tidak besar tapi tidak kecil, juga sangat nyaman. Galion mengganti bajunya dan istirahat di Kasur sebentar. Tempat ini tak begitu buruk, para perinya ramah. Tak seperti yang dulu pernah ditemuinya. Ya, dulu sekali saat perang yang terkadang menggelapkan hatinya, ia bertemu peri Noldor dan sikap mereka tak ramah. Apalagi setelah keputusan raja mereka dan kejatuhannya. Lord Elrond juga masih sama seperti saat ia bertemu di perang itu, masih ramah tidak seperti pasukannya, tapi sepertinya Elrond tak ingat padanya. Lagipula saat itu Galion hanya prajurit yang tidak terlalu penting, kecuali fakta bahwa ia selalu berada di samping Thranduil.

* * *

Sebuah ketukan di pintu kamarnya, membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia pun beranjak dari tempat tidur dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Di situ berdiri peri lain berambut hitam, wajahnya tak ramah, tapi bukan sombong hanya penuh ketegasan.

"Makan malam sudah disiapkan, jika kau sudah siap kami sudah menunggumu."

Ah! Dia tahu peri ini, Erestor. Tapi sepertinya dia tak ingat padanya.

"Aku sudah siap, akan ku panggil Lord Legolas setelah itu kami akan ke sana."

Erestor hanya mengangguk dan berjalan meninggalkannya, Galion pun menuju kamar Legolas. Legolas ternyata sudah menunggu rupanya, mereka pun berjalan ke aula makan. Aula makan itu sudah sangat ramai, benar yang dikatakan Legolas banyak bangsa lain selain peri di ruangan itu. Di atas panggung Lord Elrond duduk di meja panjang penuh makanan, di sampingnya duduk peri pirang yang Galion yakini adalah Glorfindel. Peri Vanyar itu sepertinya tak berubah sama sekali. Di samping kanan Elrond adalah dua peri berwajah identik, Elladan dan Elrohir. Peri kembar itu tersenyum saat melihat Legolas, dan Legolas membalas senyuman mereka. Dan di samping Glorfindel duduk Erestor. Galion dan Legolas duduk di meja panjang itu juga, Legolas duduk di samping si kembar, sedang Galion di samping Legolas.

Sepanjang makan malam mereka banyak berbincang, Legolas berbicara pada kedua putra Elrond dengan gembira. Galion hanya memperhatikan semuanya dan sesekali mendengarkan apa yang Legolas katakan. Ia merasa asing di tempat ini, meski tempat ini begitu ramah. Mungkin ia kenal dengan ketiga peri penting di ujung meja makan ini, tapi mereka tak mengenalnya atau tak ingat padanya. Tapi Galion berusaha menikmati seluruh suasana malam itu.

Setelah selesai, Lord Elrond berdiri dan berjalan menuju aula lain, mengajak orang-orang yang kini mengikutinya di belakang. Aula itu besar, di tengah aula itu ada api yang menyala di antara dua tiang tinggi yang berukir. Tidak ada meja hanya ada bangku tempat Lord Elrond duduk, para peri memainkan musik indah yang mengalun saat Lord Elrond duduk. Di antara peri itu ada Lindir yang memainkan harpanya, Glorfindel juga mulai mengambil harpa dan memainkannya. Musiknya mendayu-dayu, beberapa peri bernyanyi beriringan dengan musik itu. Tapi Galion tak menikmatinya, musik mereka berbeda dengan musik yang dimainkan di hutan. Musik dan nyanyian yang ia dengar saat festival di tengah hutan adalah musik yang gembira, dan para peri menari riang di sekeliling kobaran api unggun. Di bawah bintang-bintang yang berkelip dan daun-daun pohon yang ikut berbisik gembira. Ah, ia jadi rindu pada hutannya, Thranduil benar ini memang siksaan hukuman yang sama sekali tidak menyenangkan.

Legolas sepertinya menikmati saja, saat ia melihat ke arahnya. Dia masih berbincang pada kedua putra Elrond, dan anak manusia? Ah, tadi di ruang makan sepertinya ia tak melihat anak manusia itu. Anak itu berambut hitam, matanya abu-abu. Meski masih sangat muda, Galion bisa melihat semangat membara dari matanya. Seperti bangsa manusia yang pernah ia temui saat perang dulu. Mungkin ia keturunan dari bangsa yang tersisa sedikit itu, pikirnya.

Pandangan Galion beralih ke sekeliling ruangan, musik masih mengalun meski sudah berganti lagu. Tapi tetap saja berbeda dari musik peri hutan, Galion menghela nafas. Dia sama sekali tak menikmati pesta itu, ia pun berniat secara sembunyi-sembunyi keluar dari aula. Ia mungkin sudah pensiun menjadi prajurit, tapi kelihaiannya menjadi prajurit silvan yang pandai menyelinap masih menjadi keahliannya.

"Thranduil tak akan suka aku tak bersikap sopan di sini, tapi biarlah lagi pula aku masih dalam hukuman."

Setelah dia berhasil keluar dari aula, ia pun mencari jalan keluar dari rumah itu dan kemudian menaiki pohon yang pertama kali di temuinya. Memanjatnya hingga ke ujung pohon. Di sana ia mengadahkan kepalanya, menatap bintang-bintang yang berkelip menyapa. Ia tersenyum, bibirnya pun mulai mengalunkan lagu dari negerinya. Lagu para peri hutan untuk bintang-bintang. Tiba-tiba seseorang ikut bernyanyi di sampingnya, orang itu adalah Legolas. Sepertinya Legolas menyusulnya saat ia tidak terlihat di Aula api.

"Kau pasti merasa asing di tempat ini, Galion. Dulu saat aku pertama kali kemari pun begitu, tempat ini berbeda dengan negeri kita. Tapi mereka semua peri dan ramah, sama seperti di rumah."

Galion hanya mengangguk, pandangannya masih pada bintang-bintang.

"Aku hanya tak terbiasa, dan aku tahu mengenai mereka. Dulu aku pernah bertemu Noldor, dan bukan pengalaman yang menyenangkan. Itu sebabnya aku tak pernah mau ke negeri para Noldor, ayahmu juga tahu dan tak pernah mengajakku jika ia kemari."

"Ya, aku tahu kau tidak suka Noldor, tapi peri di sini tidak seperti mereka yang kau temui bukan?"

"Ya, mereka berbeda. Ku rasa. Entahlah."

"Aku yakin kau akan terbiasa di sini, Galion."

Galion menatap Legolas yang tersenyum, dia hanya tertawa kecil.

"Terkadang kau lebih mirip ibumu dibanding ayahmu."

Pandangan Legolas mulai sendu, Galion merutuk dalam hati. Ia selalu keceplosan membicarakan ratunya yang kini di Hall of Mandos dihadapan putranya.

"Bisakah… bisakah kau menceritakan tentang _Nana_, Galion? Aku tak pernah berani meminta pada _Ada_, ia selalu berwajah sedih tiap kali mengingat _Nana_."

"Ayahmu memang sangat mencintai ibumu, Legolas. Tapi ia tak akan terganggu jika memintanya menceritakan tentang kenangannya bersama ibumu."

"Ya, kurasa kau benar. Tapi aku tetap tidak suka _Ada_ terlihat sedih."

Dan Galion pun hanya tersenyum kemudian mulai menceritakan mengenai istri sahabatnya itu. Seorang ratu yang dicintai rakyatnya, peri cantik dan baik. Wajah Legolas mirip dengan ibunya, cantik dan beberapa sifatnya juga diturunkan oleh ibunya. Thranduil mewariskan rambut emas untuk Legolas juga keberanian, kekuatan, dan kekeras kepalaan. Malam itu mereka menghabiskan waktu di atas pohon oak depan rumah Elrond, menatap bintang-bintang dari puncak pohon. Pohon-pohon berbisik, ikut mendengarkan cerita Galion.

**TBC**

* * *

**Glosarium**:

_Ada: dad/ayah (Sindarin)_

_Nana: mom/ibu (Sindarin)_

_Aran-nìn: My King/ Raja-ku (Sindarin, Aran=Raja, nìn=My)_

_Ai: Ah! (Sindarin)_

_Sindar= Elves/Peri abu-abu_

_Silvan= Elves/Peri Hutan_

_Noldor= Elves/Peri yang pernah menyebrang ke barat/Negeri Aman/Negeri Valar._

_White Council= Dewan Penasihat Putih (para bijak yang terdiri dari Galadriel, Saruman, Celeborn, Elrond, Gandalf/Mithandir, Radagast(not official), Cirdan)_

_Minstrel: Pembuat Lagu_

_Balrog Slayer: Pemenggal Balrog. Legenda di jaman pertama, saat negeri Glorfindel yaitu Gondolin di serang Morgoth dan para Balrognya._


	2. Chapter 2

**Bangsa Silvan tak menyukai bangsa Noldor, Tapi saat Galion dihukum untuk belajar di Imladris. Mampukah dua realm ini dapat menerima perbedaan satu sama lain. Sequel dari "Panah, Buku dan Inspirasi". Book Verse, The Hobbit event, Setelah para kurcaci kabur. Semi-AU. Galion POV.**

* * *

**Pelayan, Lord dan Kebijaksanaan**

**A LOTR fanfic AU**

**Disclaimer: ©J.R.R Tolkien**

**Genre: Friendship, Drama.**

**Character: Thranduil, Legolas, Galion, Erestor, Lindir,**

**Elrond, Glorfindel, Elladan dan Elrohir.**

**A/N: Melephin, Siriann, Silinde, dan Megilagor adalah OC gue karena di Mirkwood ga ada canon karakter selain Thranduil, Legolas, Galion dan Oropher. Jadi karena gue butuh karakter pendukung, mereka selalu jadi OC di setiap fanfic Mirkwood centric kalo dibutuhin. mereka juga munculnya cuma disebut doang kok. Selebihnya selamat membaca.**

**Chapter 2: Lord dan Pisau**

* * *

**Thrid Age, Year 2941.**

Glorfindel masih tersenyum sambil menatap keluar jendela ruang kerja Elrond, mereka telah meinggalkan Aula Api ke ruang kerja Elrond meski pesta di sana masih berlangsung. Pandangan Glorfindel terfokus pada pohon Oak tua yang tumbuh tak jauh di depan jendela, lebih tepat lagi matanya menatap dua peri hutan yang sedang duduk di batang pohon itu.

"Peri silvan itu benar-benar menarik!"

Erestor yang mendengar ucapannya hanya mendengus.

"Kau itu seperti habis mendapat mainan baru saja."

Glorfindel mengalihkan pandangannya dari pohon ke Erestor, alisnya terangkat satu.

"Apa kau cemburu? Tenang saja kau tetap mainan favoritku kok!"

Tatapan tajam Erestor beradu dengan senyuman sok-lugu Glorfindel, Erestor makin kesal. Tapi daripada meladeni Glorfindel dan sifatnya yang suka menjailinya, Erestor mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Elrond yang sedari tadi diam.

"Legolas memberimu surat dari Rajanya, aku tahu kau sedikit terganggu."

"Ya. Isi surat itu sama seperti biasa. Dia hanya mengirim surat seperti yang ia janjikan dulu, saat ia menolak bergabung dengan _White Council_. Memberi kabar mengenai kegelapan yang menggangu hutannya."

"Dia masih bertahan dengan kearoganannya."

"Thranduil memiliki alasan mengenai hal itu, tapi kini sepertinya ia benar-benar khawatir."

"Khawatir? Maksudmu takut? Aku tak tahu dia masih kenal takut."

"Dia hanya peri biasa, bahkan aku pun bisa merasa takut."

"Ya, dan ketakutannya benar-benar mengalahkan sikap arogannya. Dia meminta Legolas kemari sebagai kurir dan menambahkan Silvan yang ingin belajar untuk menahannya lebih lama hanya untuk melindunginya. Tindakan cerdik, dan sangat efisien."

Elrond tersenyum mendengar komentar Glorfindel yang masih menatap keluar jendela.

"Aku senang dia masih percaya dan meminta bantuanku melindungi putranya yang akan aman di sini."

"Hal yang membuatku lupa akan sikap arogannya."

Erestor ikut berkomentar, ia menuangkan wine kemudian memberikannya pada Elrond.

"Lantas apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Elrond menerima gelas itu dan menyisip liquid di dalamnya, pandangannya teralih pada jendela yang masih mencuri perhatian Glorfindel.

"Kami akan mengadakan rapat, Mithandir sedang berada di Lorien. Beberapa hari lagi ia akan kemari bersama yang lain."

Jeda hening setelah Elrond berbicara, Glorfindel pun berseru. Iris biru di matanya berbinar dan senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ah! Kemarilah Erestor! Sekarang aku tahu kenapa Silvan itu pergi diam-diam dari Aula Api."

Erestor meski mendengus, mengikuti ajakan Glorfindel. Ia pun mendekati Glorfindel ke jendela.

"Kau dengar itu? Nyanyian peri hutan sepertinya berbeda dengan lagu kita. Pantas saja ia tak betah berlama-lama di aula api. Meski aku sering mendengar Legolas bernyanyi, tapi jika didengar ia bernyanyi bersama Silvan lain tetap berbeda. Nyanyian mereka lebih riang!"

"Tapi itu bukan alasan untuk tak bersikap sopan. Dia bisa saja ijin dulu untuk meninggalkan Aula Api kan?"

"_Well_, saat Legolas pertama kali kemari dia juga bersikap sama."

"Dan itulah peri Silvan dan sikap mereka yang kasar."

"Tapi justru itu yang menarik kan?"

Erestor sekali lagi mendegus.

"Kau selalu tertarik dengan hal yang aneh! Dan apa kau tidak lupa saat mereka bersikap tidak sopan menolak kita datang ke pesta mereka, saat mereka berada di sini dan memilih tinggal berkemah di hutan dan kau ingin mendengar nyanyian mereka?"

"Oh! Ya, aku masih penasaran cara mereka menghilang tiba-tiba saat itu."

"Aku heran, apa kau tidak pernah merasa kesal?"

"_Well,_ semakin mereka menolakku, semakin aku penasaran dan tertarik."

"Kau benar-benar hanya menganggap mereka mainanmu."

Glorfindel hanya tertawa mendengar komentar Erestor, sedang Elrond yang memperhatikan mereka berdua hanya menggelengkan kepala.

* * *

Pagi tiba di Imladris, Galion yang terbiasa bangun sangat pagi lupa bahwa ia bukan di Mirkwood. Tapi ia tetap beranjak setelah sadar bahwa ia di Imladris, ia pun bersiap dan menuju kamar Legolas. Legolas sendiri masih tidur, semalam mereka kembali ke kamar memang sudah sangat larut. Karena masih sangat pagi, Galion pun enggan membangunkan Legolas. Dia pun menuju keluar rumah dan menghirup udara pagi, pohon-pohon berbisik menyapanya. Seekor burung hinggap di jarinya saat ia merentangkan satu tangannya ke atas. Burung itu memandangnya heran, seolah ingin bertanya ia bukanlah peri dari rumah ini.

"Aku peri hutan, teman dari Legolas. Kurasa ia pernah menyapamu?"

'Legolas! Daun kecil!'

Galion terkikik mendengar panggilan Legolas dari burung itu, jika Legolas tahu ia pasti akan sangat malu. Tapi sebelum ia sempat mengobrol lebih jauh, Galion merasakan ada orang lain di belakangnya. Burung itu pun terbang dari jarinya, saat ia menoleh. Di belakangnya ada peri bersurai emas, tinggi dan gagah. Glorfindel.

"Ah! Maaf jika aku mengagetkanmu."

"Tidak, Lord Glorfindel. Aku yang meminta maaf karena berkeliaran tanpa ijin."

Glorfindel mengangkat alisnya, seukir senyuman terukir di wajahnya.

"Kau sangat sopan. Tidak seperti saat pertama bertemu ribuan tahun lalu, Galion."

Galion yang semula menunduk, menatap Glorfindel dengan kaget.

"Kau ingat?"

"Tentu saja! Kau selalu bersama Thranduil kemana pun ia pergi. Dan bagaimana aku bisa lupa pada peri yang berani melempar pisau ke arahku, meski pisau itu sempat ku tangkis."

Wajah Galion memerah, ia sendiri lupa atas kejadian itu, ia pun menunduk. Ternyata perkataannya pada Legolas saat mereka dalam perjalanan ke Imladris tentang pertemuannya dengan Glorfindel akan menarik, menjadi kenyataan. Menarik sekaligus memalukan.

"Tapi kurasa itu wajar. Perang memang selalu menekan jiwa seseorang. Sudah lama sekali aku tak melihatmu, bahkan saat Thranduil kemari kau tak berada di sampingnya. Padahal kukira kau tak pernah lepas dari sisinya."

"Aku selalu mengikutinya, dan kesetiaanku padanya tak pernah hilang. Tapi aku punya alasan mengapa aku tak berada di sisinya saat ia kemari."

Glorfindel hanya menatap Galion dalam diam, mereka tak berbicara lagi sejenak.

"_Well_, sekarang kau di sini dan aku bisa melihatmu lagi. Aku masih penasaran dengan keahlianmu melempar pisau. Aku tahu saat itu kau tak melakukannya sepenuh hati, dan sekarang ku rasa aku bisa melihat kemampuanmu sepenuhnya."

Tangan Galion mengusap bahu kirinya, ia masih menunduk. Glorfindel yang melihatnya sedikit heran.

"Mungkin."

Akhirnya Galion menjawab. Sejujurnya ia sedikit ragu, pensiunnya ia menjadi prajurit adalah karena ia sempat cedera ratusan tahun lalu. Tangannya sempat tak bisa ia gunakan selama setengah abad, karena penyembuhan yang lamban. Padahal peri bisa menyembuhkan luka dengan cepat, tapi racun di tangan kirinya hampir membuat tangannya diamputasi. Jika saja Master Healer di negerinya dan kekuatan Thranduil untuk menyembuhkan luka tidak membantunya sembuh. Tapi kejadian itu sudah ratusan tahun lalu, meski ia tak mau kembali menjadi prajurit ia tetap berlatih karena ia akan melindungi Thranduil seperti janjinya dulu. Toh, mungkin ia tak sehebat dahulu tapi ia masih bisa menggunakan keahliannya dengan baik dan tanpa tandingan.

"Kalau begitu, kau mau berlatih bersamaku?"

Ajak Glorfindel, Galion hanya mengangguk dan mengikutinya pergi ke arena latihan. Di sana masih sepi karena masih sangat pagi. Lapangan itu cukup luas, di pinggir lapangan ada papan-papan target untuk memanah. Ada juga tiang-tiang berbungkus serabut jerami untuk latihan menebas dengan pedang. Glorfindel mengajak Galion ke tengah lapangan, dia menghadap ke arah papan-papan target panah.

"Target itu yang akan menjadi targetmu melempar pisau. Bagaimana?"

Galion hanya mengangguk sambil memperhatikan target berjarak 10 meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Kemudian ia menatap Glorfindel langsung pada matanya yang beriris biru, ada sirat tantangan pada mata Galion.

"Aku akan menunjukanmu keahlianku melempar pisau, tapi kau harus menunjukanku kehebatanmu dalam pedang. Setuju?"

Glorfindel menyeringai, Galion pun membalasnya.

"Setuju!"

Dan Galion pun bersiap, ia mengeluarkan pisau dari ikat pinggangnya. Bersiap melemparkan pisau di depan targetnya, Glorfindel yang berdiri di sampingnya memperhatikan dengan serius. Tapi Galion tak melemparkan pisaunya, meski ia sudah berdiri dengan siap. Justru ia malah berbalik mundur lebih jauh kemudian dengan cepat melemparkan pisaunya ke arah target. Tidak hanya sampai di situ, ia berlari dan melemparkan pisau lain yang entah dari mana asalnya. Glorfindel menatapnya terkejut sekaligus kagum dengan kecepatan Galion dan caranya menyembunyikan lima pisau di balik pakaiannya.

Semua pisau itu menancap sempurna, tepat di tengah target. Glorfindel bertepuk tangan, disusul tepukan tangan lain dari pinggir lapangan. Ternyata Lord Elrond, dua putranya, Erestor, dan Legolas, yang sudah bangun, sudah berdiri menyaksikan Galion melempar pisau. Galion yang sudah kembali berdiri tenang hanya menatap mereka dalam diam. Tak ada yang pernah menontonnya latihan melempar pisau kecuali Thranduil dan Legolas. Bahkan Megilagor dan Silinde juga Siriann yang sahabatnya pun tak ia ijinkan. Dan kini para Noldor malah ia perlihatkan, Noldor yang ia bilang tak ia sukai. Legolas yang melihat Galion diam berdiri di tengah lapangan menghampirinya, ia tahu Galion tak suka ditonton.

"Kau selalu terlihat hebat tiap kali aku melihatmu melempar pisau-pisau itu!"

Galion hanya mengangguk, kemudian berjalan menuju target dan mengumpulkan pisau-pisaunya. Setelah itu menyimpannya kembali di tempat semula dibalik pakaiannya. Glorfindel menghampirinya.

"Kau memang hebat! Rasanya ribuan tahun terbayar rasa penasaranku pada lemparan pisaumu. Kecepatan lemparanmu hampir setara dengan kecepatan lesatan panah, dan dimana kau sembunyikan pisau-pisau itu? Kau tahu, kau sungguh lawan yang berbahaya."

Galion sekali lagi hanya mengangguk, Legolas menatapnya khawatir.

"Sesuai janjiku, aku kan menunjukanmu keahlian pedangku."

"Tidak perlu. Rasa penasaranmu telah terpuaskan, kurasa itu sudah cukup."

Glorfindel mengangkat alisnya satu dengan perubahan sikap Galion, tapi sebelum ia bertanya Galion sudah melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Glorfindel yang menatapnya bingung. Legolas menyusul Galion di belakangnya.

"Selamat pagi Lord Elrond, Lord Elladan, Lord Elrohir, Lord Erestor."

Ia menyapa sebentar dan kemudian melangkah menuju rumah diikuti Legolas yang khawatir. Glorfindel menghampiri teman-temannya yang berdiri bingung atas kejadian tadi. Erestor berwajah tak suka dengan sikap Galion yang tak sopan pada sahabat yang tidak mau diakuinya itu, tapi ia terkejut saat melihat senyuman di wajah Glorfindel.

"Jangan bilang kau masih tertarik pada peri Silvan itu?"

Senyum Glorfindel semakin lebar.

"_Well, _Dia memang menarik. Peri kedua yang menolakku memperlihatkan kemampuanku bermain pedang selain kau."

"Dan yang pertama kali melemparmu dengan pisau, kini aku tahu kenapa kau sangat tertarik padanya. Tak kusangka ia peri yang sama di perang itu."

"Dia melemparmu dengan pisau seperti tadi?"

Elladan yang ikut mendengarkan dua penasihat ayahnya itu bertanya dengan terkejut pada Glorfindel.

"Dia mempunyai alasan kenapa dia melakukannya, dan hari-hari di perang yang panjang akan membuat emosi seseorang sering tak terkontrol."

"Memangnya apa alasannya?"

Kini Elrohir yang bertanya, Glorfindel hanya tersenyum simpul. Tapi sebelum ia menjawab, Erestor duluan yang menjawab.

"Dia membela anak rajanya yang keras kepala."

"Legolas?"

Elladan mengangkat alisnya, memangnya Legolas pernah ikut perang bersama Glorfindel?

"_Nah_, Saat itu yang menjadi raja adalah Oropher, kakeknya Legolas, dan Thranduil lah putra Oropher. Akan kuceritakan detail-nya suatu saat, ceritanya cukup panjang dan sudah ribuan tahun lalu."

Dan kedua putra Elrond itu mengangguk paham. Erestor menatap Elrond yang sedari tadi diam.

"Kau sudah tahu sejak awal."

Elrond menatap balik Erestor, kemudian tersenyum.

"Kedatangannya mungkin akan mengubah sesuatu yang selama ini tak mungkin, itu sebabnya aku akan diam dan membiarkannya memainkan peran."

"Kadang kata-katamu sulit dimengerti, tapi itu caramu. Dan aku percaya akan kebijakan dibaliknya."

Setelah itu anggota Rumah Ramah terakhir itu pun berjalan kembali ke dalam rumah, dan bersiap untuk memulai hari.

* * *

"Galion!"

Legolas akhirnya tak tahan, saat Galion tak berbicara sepatah kata pun ketika mereka sampai di pohon yang mereka naiki semalam. Galion tak masuk ke dalam rumah, tapi ia menuju pohon yang semalam ia panjat.

"Kenapa aku mau menunjukan keahlianku?"

Galion bergumam lirih.

"Galion… keahlianmu sangat hebat, seharusnya kau bertanya kenapa kau tak mau menunjukannya pada orang lain?"

Galion menatap Legolas, tatapan sendu yang tak pernah dilihat Legolas selama beratus-ratus tahun silam.

"Kau tahu alasanku. Aku membenci keahlianku, tak sepatutnya kubanggakan dengan memamerkannya."

"Tapi keahlianmu memang hebat, dan kau tahu itu bukan salahmu."

"Aku seharusnya bisa melindunginya dengan keahlianku, Legolas. Salahku yang tak bisa melindunginya hingga membuatmu kehilangan ibumu. Sahabatku kehilangan orang yang ia cintai."

Parau suara Galion, memorinya tentang hari dimana ratu Mirkwood diserang kembali berputar. Legolas seharusnya masih mempunya ibu, seharusnya negerinya masih mempunyai ratu, jika saja keahliannya benar-benar berguna dan hebat seperti tiap kali orang-orang memujinya saat melihatnya. Melephin seharunya masih hidup dan seharusnya ia saja yang mati. Airmatanya menetes dipipinya, ia merasa bodoh dan tak berguna. Ah! Ia memang tak berguna, itu sebabnya ia dihukum kemari.

"Kau sudah melindungi _nana_, Galion. Bukankah _Ada_ juga bilang begitu? Kau sudah melakukan sebisamu."

Legolas memegang tangan Galion, menggengamnya dengan jari-jarinya.

"Kau hampir kehilangan tanganmu demi melindunginya."

Ah, ya. Itu benar, ia hampir kehilangan tangannya. Kenapa saat itu Thranduil tak membiarkannya kehilangan tangannya? Seakan membaca pikiran Galion, Legolas mengalihkan pandangan Galion dari tangannya dan memaksanya melihat ke arahnya.

"Karena jika kau kehilangan tanganmu, siapa yang akan melindungi _Ada_? Siapa yang akan berdiri di sampingnya untuk melindunginya?"

"Megilagor akan lebih berguna dalam melindunginya."

"Tapi kau adalah sahabatnya yang paling setia dan yang telah berjanji selalu berada di sisinya dan melindunginya. Bukankah itu janjimu pada _Ada, _Galion?"

Dan Galion pun mulai sadar kembali. Ah ya. Dia mau kembali berlatih adalah karena untuk melindungi Thranduil dan putranya, janjinya yang tak akan pernah diingkarinya.

"Terima kasih, Legolas."

Galion pun kembali tersenyum, Legolas menyandarakan kepalanya di pundak Galion. Ia mulai menyanyikan lagu peri hutan tentang pohon-pohon di musim gugur. Galion mengelus surai emas Legolas sambil ikut bernyanyi. Legolas sudah seperti putranya, dan Legolas sendiri menganggapnya sabagai paman. Ia bersyukur Thranduil meminta Legolas menemaninya di tempat ini.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Glosarium**:

_Ada: dad/ayah (Sindarin)_

_Nana: mom/ibu (Sindarin)_

_Nah: no/tidak (Sindarin)_

_Sindar= Elves/Peri abu-abu_

_Silvan= Elves/Peri Hutan_

_Noldor= Elves/Peri yang pernah menyebrang ke barat/Negeri Aman/Negeri Valar._

_White Council= Dewan Penasihat Putih (para bijak yang terdiri dari Galadriel, Saruman, Celeborn, Elrond, Gandalf/Mithandir, Radagast(not official), Cirdan)_

_Master Healer= Kepala Perawat._

* * *

**A/N (2): Perang yang dimaksud di atas itu Last Alliance atau perang Aliansi Terakhir. Dimana Peri dan manusia berada dalam satu bendera untuk melawan Sauron si raja kegelapan kedua di akhir jaman kedua. Trus konflik Silvan/Noldor belum kerasa, niatnya gue Cuma ngasih pandangan dulu alasan kenapa mereka ga akur. Dan terakhir, terima kasih atas review dan fav serta follow juga yang sudah membaca fic MC pertama yang gue sumbang di fandom ini. (indenial, dia ga mau nyebut-nyebut fic MC di fandom lain) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bangsa Silvan tak menyukai bangsa Noldor, Tapi saat Galion dihukum untuk belajar di Imladris. Mampukah dua realm ini dapat menerima perbedaan satu sama lain. Sequel dari "Panah, Buku dan Inspirasi". Book Verse, The Hobbit event, Setelah para kurcaci kabur. Semi-AU. Galion POV.**

* * *

**Pelayan, Lord dan Kebijaksanaan**

**A LOTR fanfic AU**

**Disclaimer: ©J.R.R Tolkien**

**Genre: Friendship, Drama.**

**Character: Thranduil, Legolas, Galion, Erestor, Lindir,**

**Elrond, Glorfindel, Elladan dan Elrohir, Estel/Little!Aragorn.**

**A/N: Melephin, Siriann, Silinde, dan Megilagor adalah OC gue karena di Mirkwood ga ada canon karakter selain Thranduil, Legolas, Galion dan Oropher. Jadi karena gue butuh karakter pendukung, mereka selalu jadi OC di setiap fanfic Mirkwood centric kalo dibutuhin. trus ini dimasukin ke fandom LOTR karena isinya banyakan orang-orang dari LOTR. cerita the hobbit juga cuma selingan aja. Namanya juga semi-AU. Selebihnya selamat membaca.**

**Chapter 3: Pelayan dan Prajurit**

* * *

**Thrid Age, Year 2941.**

Saat sarapan Galion yang sudah tenang, berbicara pada Glorfindel dan meminta maaf atas sikapnya. Ia tak menjelaskan alasan sikapnya, tapi ia meminta Glorfindel masih mau menunjukan keahlian pedangnya dan ia berjanji mengajarkannya melempar pisau jika Glorfindel mau. Glorfindel hanya tertawa dan menyetujuinya, Galion juga menghadap Lord Elrond untuk membolehkannya ke perpustakaan bersama Legolas. Legolas terlihat tidak senang karena harus menemani Galion, padahal ia ingin bermain bersama Elladan dan Elrohir juga anak manusia yang ternyata bernama Estel.

"_Well_, ayahmu menghukumku untuk belajar membaca, makanya kita di sini."

"Tapi dia memintaku hanya untuk mengirim surat dan mengawasimu, bukan mengajarimu!"

"Mengawasi, kau berarti harus menemaniku dan daripada kau hanya menemaniku, sekalian saja kau mengajarkanku."

"Tapi kau tak mungkin kabur, jadi buat apa mengawasimu. Lagi pula kau seharusnya belajar dengan Lord Erestor, dia paling ahli dalam hal seperti mengajarimu membaca."

"Lord Erestor sedang sibuk, kau tak boleh mengganggunya hanya untuk mengajari peri hutan tua membaca."

Legolas terdiam, Galion ada benarnya. Tapi ia tetap kesal, ia masih ingin bermain bersama sahabatnya. Namun akhirnya ia menyerah dan mengikuti Galion ke perpustakaan Imladris, kemudian mengajarkan Galion membaca.

Satu jam berlalu, Legolas mulai bosan mengajarkan Galion membaca. Galion mungkin bukan murid yang sulit diajari, tapi tetap saja Legolas hanya peri muda yang benci berada di ruangan berlama-lama. Ia mulai mencari cara untuk kabur, ia benar-benar sudah bosan dan ia butuh udara segar. Ah, itu benar!

"Galion, aku butuh udara segar, boleh aku keluar sebentar?"

"Sejak kecil kau sudah menggunakan alasan itu, Legolas. Dan kau tahu itu tak pernah berhasil. Tapi karena kau sudah menemaniku dan mengajarkanku, kurasa tugasmu selesai. Aku akan belajar sendiri, kau boleh pergi menemui temanmu."

Legolas tersenyum senang dan langsung berlari keluar perpustakaan sebelum Galion berubah pikiran, Galion hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Itu sebabnya ia membenci buku, perasaannya sebenarnya sama seperti Legolas, sudah sangat bosan berada di ruangan ini. Tapi ia tidak bisa pergi, ini hukumannya lagi pula.

Satu jam ia bertahan kembali di perpustakaan, mencoba membaca buku yang diajarkan Legolas. Buku berbahasa Sindarin yang lebih mudah katanya, tapi buku dan Galion bukan pasangan yang tepat. Sampai saat ini pun Galion masih belum bisa membaca, huruf-huruf yang diajarkan Legolas tadi mulai ia lupakan. Rasanya ia frustasi, ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku ke jendela. Melihat daun-daun musim gugur yang berjatuhan dan terbang tertiup angin. Namun kebosanannya tak urung hilang, ia pun bangkit berdiri dan keluar ruangan.

* * *

Di luar ia mulai menghirup udara segar dan berjalan-jalan di taman Imladris, menikmati keindahan negeri noldor. Negeri indah nan damai tak seperti negerinya. Dulu memang negerinya juga pernah seperti negeri ini, indah dan damai hingga di sebut _The Great_. Tapi semua itu sudah beribu-ribu tahun lalu dan hanya tinggal kenangan. Bahkan generasi muda seperti Legolas sudah tak pernah merasakan keindahan negerinya, yang ada hanya kegelapan dan terror yang setiap hari harus diredam dan dikesampingkan agar tak menggelapkan hati rakyat di negerinya. Jika saja Thranduil, sang raja, tak terus berjuang mengalahkan kegelapan dan terus menguatkan hati rakyatnya, mungkin negerinya tak akan bertahan hingga hari ini.

"Hei! Bukankah itu peri silvan yang dibicarakan orang-orang sejak pagi?"

Sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan Galion, ia pun menoleh dan mendapati beberapa peri berpakaian rapi dengan senjata sedang berkumpul di bawah pohon. Mungkin prajurit bawahan Lord Glorfindel, pikir Galion.

"Oh ya. Peri Silvan yang tak sopan pada komandan kita, tapi peri Silvan memang seperti itu 'kan? Liar dan tak punya sopan. Membaca saja tak bisa, bagaimana mereka mengerti sopan santun."

Dan mereka pun tertawa, Galion hanya diam sambil mengangkat alisnya. Rasanya aneh, biasanya di negerinya ia dan teman-teman Silvannya yang sering membicarakan Noldor dan kesopanan mereka yang membosankan. Tapi ternyata jika kasusnya kau yang diposisi dibicarakan, tak semenyenangkan saat kau membicarakan dan menghina mereka yang kau bicarakan.

"Oh ya kudengar mereka juga sering berbicara dengan pohon! Yang diajak bicara saja pohon, bagaimana mereka bisa lebih pintar?"

Galion masih diam meski ia mulai kesal. Ia pun berjalan lebih cepat untuk meninggalkan kumpulan peri Noldor itu. Sayangnya peri Noldor itu belum puas, ia sengaja mengencangkan suaranya untuk mengolok lebih lanjut.

"Satu hal lagi, kau kenal Legolas?"

Saat mendengar nama putra rajanya, Galion berhenti berjalan.

"Ya, dia putra raja, tapi sama-sama liar! Lagipula raja mereka juga arogan dan tak punya sopan, 'kan?"

Sebelum ada yang menanggapi, sebuah pisau melesat dengan cepat dan menancap di pohon tepat di sebelah peri yang berbicara sebelumnya tadi. Hening sejenak karena mereka terkejut, setelah sadar dari keterkejutan, mereka melihat ke arah Galion yang menatap tajam mereka.

"Kau! Apa kau mau membunuh kami?!"

Salah satu peri berteriak dan menatap tajam Galion, ia pun berdiri diikuti temannya dan langsung mengelilingi Galion. Galion hanya diam, tapi tangannya sudah siap untuk mengambil pisaunya. Peri yang lain pun bersiap untuk mengunuskan pedang mereka, Galion tentu kalah banyak. Ia hanya sendiri melawan lima prajurit peri. Tapi Galion tidak memikirkan hal itu, emosinya sudah terlalu menguasainya.

"Berhenti menghina rajaku."

Suara Galion hanya berbentuk bisikan, tapi bagi pendengaran peri yang tajam masih bisa didengar. Sesungguhnya itu isyarat bahaya untuk peri yang mengelilinginya, tapi para prajurit peri itu tak mengerti justru mereka malah semakin menjadi.

"Memangnya kenapa? Itu adalah fakta kau tahu, Rajamu memang arogan!"

Dan dengan kecepatan yang hampir luput dari mata mereka, Galion menyerang peri yang berbicara itu. Tapi prajurit peri itu telah dilatih untuk sigap, jadi serangan Galion mampu dipatahkan meski ia harus terjatuh. Melihat hal itu temannya mulai menyerang, Galion tentu saja tak diam. Ia mulai melemparkan pisau-pisau miliknya ke jubah mereka, sehingga mereka tak bisa mendekat karena pisau itu menancap di tanah dengan kuat. Galion mulai menyerang kembali prajurit peri yang jatuh tadi, satu pisau yang ia pegang erat beradu dengan pedang milik prajurit peri.

"Akan kupotong lidahmu!"

Galion berteriak sambil menyerang. Prajurit itu hampir kewalahan dengan serangan Galion yang bertubi-tubi, Galion terlihat sangat mengerikan seperti hewan buas yang menyerang mangsanya. Hingga akhirnya prajurit peri itu pun lengah dan terjatuh. Tapi sebelum ia sempat bergerak, Galion sudah mengarahkan pisaunya di leher peri itu. Siap mengiris lehernya dengan pisau yang sangat tajam, peri itu pucat pasi. Namun semua itu harus berakhir, saat seseorang berteriak memanggil nama Galion.

"Galion!"

Dan dua sosok peri berlari ke arah mereka, Glorfindel dan Legolas. Sepertinya seseorang melihat perkelahian itu dan melaporkannya pada Glorfindel dan Legolas. Galion pun berdiri dan membiarkan peri yang masih terbaring dengan wajah ketakutan. Tatapan Galion masih tajam dan buas. Legolas mendekati Galion sedang Glorfindel membantu peri tadi berdiri. Prajurit peri yang sudah terbebas dari pisau Galion dengan jubah yang sobek pun mendekati mereka.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Glorfindel dengan suara baritonenya bertanya, ia terlihat sangat marah. Kelima prajurit itu tertunduk, tapi kemudian satu prajurit yang diserang Galion pun berbicara.

"Dia ingin membunuhku!"

Legolas mendengar hal itu menatap tajam peri yang berbicara tadi, dia mendekati peri itu dan berbicara tepat di wajahnya.

"Galion tak akan melakukan hal itu! Dia menyerangmu pasti karena kau telah membuatnya marah!"

"Legolas!"

Galion yang sudah mulai tenang memanggilnya, Legolas pun menoleh.

"Aku percaya padamu Galion, jadi biarkan aku beri tambahan pelajaran untuknya."

"Itu tidak perlu. Aku baik-baik saja, dan Lord Glorfindel aku tak akan mengatakan alasanku. Dengarkan saja ceritanya, apapun versinya, Aku yakin kau akan mengerti."

Setelah itu Galion mengajak Legolas pergi, meninggalkan Glorfindel dan prajuritnya setelah mengambil pisau-pisaunya.

"Lord Glorfindel! Kau tak bisa membiarkan dia pergi begitu saja! Dia hampir membunuhku! Dia kinslaying!"

Legolas yang masih belum jauh ingin kembali, tapi Galion menariknya untuk terus berjalan.

"Dia tak akan kemanapun dan kau tak terbunuh atau terluka, tapi aku tak akan pernah memafkanmu dengan kata-lata yang kau tahu itu terlarang diucapkan di negeri ini!"

Prajurit itu pun terdiam dan menunduk, takut dengan Glorfindel yang menatapnya tajam.

"Maafkan aku."

"Jangan kau ulaingi. Sekarang aku ingin mendengar apa yang terjadi, dan jangan kira kau bisa berbohong padaku."

Dan prajurit itu pun menceritakan apa yang terjadi beberapa menit lalu, Glorfindel yang mendengar memejamkan matanya. Galion benar jika ia akan mengerti.

"Kau bersalah karena menghinanya juga raja dan putranya, aku tak pernah mengajarkan kalian seperti itu. Kalian mungkin lebih pintar dan bijak darinya, tapi sikap kalian lebih mencerminkan orang yang tak punya sopan. Untuk itu kalian kuhukum, bersihkan arena latihan setelah berlatih dan latihan kalian juga ku gandakan."

"Bagaimana dengan Silvan itu?"

"Aku akan berbicara pada Lord Elrond. Bagaimanapun ia adalah tamu kita, Aku akan menyerahkan hukuman pada Lord Elrond yang lebih bijak. Sekarang sebaiknya kalian pergi kembali ke barak."

Mereka pun berjalan pergi setelah paham dengan hukuman dan penjelasan Glorfindel, namun dalam hati mereka kekesalan masih memenuhi hati mereka. Mereka belum selesai dengan Galion.

* * *

Lord Elrond masih terdiam saat ia mendengar cerita Glorfindel, Legolas dan Galion sudah dipanggil untuk menghadapnya. kini mereka di ruang kerja Lord Imladris itu, Erestor pun sudah berdiri di samping Glorfindel.

"Kau tak salah membela raja dan putra rajamu, Galion. Untuk hal itu aku meminta maaf atas prilaku rakyat dari negeriku. Tapi aku tak menyukai jika seorang peri menghunuskan senjatanya pada peri lain apalagi di negeriku, dan untuk kesalahan itu aku harus menghukummu. Kuharap kau mengerti ini adalah tindakan bijak yang harus kuambil."

Galion hanya menunduk, Legolas yang ingin protes ditarik tangannya oleh Galion agar diam. Sang putra raja pun hanya mendengus kesal. Menurut Legolas, Galion tak salah dan ia pun akan melakukan hal yang sama jika berada diposisi Galion. Para prajurit itu sudah keterlaluan, berani sekali menghina ayahnya padahal mereka tak pernah bertemu dengan Sang Raja Peri.

"Aku akan menerima hukuman apapun karena telah mengganggu ketenangan di negerimu, Lord Elrond. Tapi aku tak menyesal melakukan hal itu, berapa kali pun jika ada siapapun yang menghina raja maupun putra raja-ku tak akan kumaafkan. Aku tak peduli mereka menghinaku, kenyataannya aku memang hanya Silvan rendahan tapi tidak dengan rajaku dan putranya. Lagipula aku dikirim kemari karena hukuman, sang raja ingin aku belajar membaca sebagai hukumannya."

Elrond mengangkat alisnya satu, ia baru mendengar belajar membaca adalah sebuah hukuman.

"Kenapa kau berpikir belajar membaca adalah hukuman?"

Erestor tiba-tiba bertanya, karena ia sama dengan Elrond tidak mengerti dengan hukuman yang menurutnya aneh itu.

"Aku tak menyukai buku, apalagi membacanya. Kami peri Silvan belajar dari alam bukan dari buku, meski kini hampir setiap silvan di negeri kami bisa membaca."

"Baiklah jika memang begitu, aku akan menambah hukumanmu dengan membantu Erestor membereskan perpustakaan. Erestor mungkin bisa membantumu belajar membaca juga."

Erestor terbatuk mendengar perkataan Elrond, ia hampir ingin protes tapi ia tahan saat semua mata melihat padanya.

"Aku akan melakukan sebisaku."

Akhirnya ia hanya mengatakan itu, dan Galion hanya mengangguk.

"Tapi ada satu hal lagi, Galion. Aku tak ingin kejadian ini terulang kembali, dan untuk hal itu aku terpaksa mengambil pisau-pisaumu."

Galion menatap Elrond begitu juga dengan Legolas, mereka hampir tak percaya apa yang mereka dengar. Peri silvan dan pisau mereka sudah menjadi satu, negeri mereka yang tak aman membuat mereka terbiasa membawa senjata kemanapun mereka pergi. Pisau adalah senjata dasar untuk melindungi diri, untuk itu setiap peri di Silvan yang sudah mencapai kedewasaan mempunyai sedikitnya satu pisau di balik pakaian mereka.

"Tapi Lord Elrond-"

"Maaf Legolas, aku tak bisa membiarkan hal ini luput. Aku tak akan mengambil pisau Galion selamanya, jika ia membutuhkan maka akan ku kembalikan. Tapi aku tak bisa membiarakn seorang peri membawa senjata di rumah ini dengan bebas, akan kujamin ia akan aman tanpa senjata. Dan akan kupastikan tak akan ada lagi yang merendahkan rajamu atau Legolas."

"Legolas, aku akan baik-baik saja. Lord Elrond benar, negeri ini negeri aman tak seperti negeri kita. Aku akan menyerahkan pisau-pisauku."

Galion pun mulai melepaskan pisau-pisau dari balik pakaiannya, pisau-pisau itu terbungkus oleh kulit kayu yang berukir seperti daun dengan warna yang menyatu dengan pakaian Galion. Wajar saja tak ada yang bisa menyangka pisau-pisau itu tersembunyi dibalik pakaiannya. Galion menyerahkan pisau-pisau itu pada Glorfindel.

"Kalau begitu akan kuserahkan pisauku juga."

Legolas pun memberikan belati dari ayahnya, belati perak indah yang terbungkus sarung kayu berlapis perak, dan gagangnya behias permata. Galion ingin protes, ia tahu belati itu sangat berarti untuk Legolas. Tapi Legolas tak membiarkan ia protes dan langsung memberikannya pada Glorfindel. Lord Elrond hanya diam dengan keputusan Legolas.

"Aku melakukan ini karena aku yakin ini yang paling bijak yang bisa aku putuskan. Aku harap kalian mengerti, sekarang kembalilah ke kamar kalian."

Itulah akhir dari pembicaraan mereka, Legolas dan Galion kembali ke kamar mereka sambil menunggu makan malam.

* * *

Jauh di Utara Thranduil memandangi arah selatan negerinya, hatinya diliputi kegelapan. Hal yang selalu ia rasakan tiap kali dirinya memandang ke arah selatan.

"_Aran-nin!"_

Sebuah panggilan menyadarkannya, ia pun menoleh ke arah panggilan itu. Megilagor, komandan di kerajaannya berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Maaf, Megilagor. Apa yang kau katakan tadi?"

Megilagor terlihat khawatir, tapi ia tetap mengulangi perkataannya. Ia sebenarnya tahu rajanya sedang gusar.

"Silinde melaporkan anak buahnya melihat Mithandir beberapa hari lalu, sepertinya ia menuju arah Lorìen."

"Lorìen, kurasa Gandalf sudah tahu mengenai kegelapan ini. Mungkin aku bisa sedikit lega, kuharap ia tak gagal lagi meyakinkan _White Council_."

"Kau sudah mengirimkan Legolas dan Galion. Kurasa isyarat itu sudah cukup untuk mereka mengerti bahwa kegelapan di negeri ini bukanlah hal biasa."

"Ya. Kuharap juga begitu. Bagaimana dengan Siriann?"

"Dia masih belum mendapat kabar lebih lanjut. Para kurcaci sepertinya masih betah berada di Esgaroth, mungkin lupa tujuan awal mereka karena dipuji."

"Kurasa mereka tak lupa, hanya terlena. Meski begitu aku masih berharap mereka lupa."

Megilagor mengangkat alisnya.

"Kenapa kau berharap begitu, Yang Mulia?"

Thranduil mengalihkan pandangannya ke Utara.

"Tak ada hal baik yang datang jika kau mengganggu naga yang sedang tertidur."

Dan Megilagor hanya diam, ia paham apa yang dimaksud rajanya. Bencana mungkin adalah akhir dari misi para kurcaci, dan itulah yang selama ini dikhawatirkan rajanya. Karena bencana tak hanya berlaku pada orang yang bersalah saja, tetapi orang yang tak mengerti apapun akan terkena dampaknya juga.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Glosarium: **

_Ada: dad/ayah (Sindarin)_

_Nana: mom/ibu (Sindarin)_

_Nah: no/tidak (Sindarin)_

_Sindar= Elves/Peri abu-abu_

_Silvan= Elves/Peri Hutan_

_Noldor= Elves/Peri yang pernah menyebrang ke barat/Negeri Aman/Negeri Valar._

_White Council= Dewan Penasihat Putih (para bijak yang terdiri dari Galadriel, Saruman, Celeborn, Elrond, Gandalf/Mithandir, Radagast (not official), Cirdan)_

_Aran-nìn= My King/Rajaku (Sindarin, Aran: King, __nìn: my__ )_

* * *

**A/N (2): Balasan Review aja sih. Thanks buat Luin Width1 untuk reviewnya (**_yaa… meski gue bias Mirkwood. Tapi gue juga masih suka ama mereka, Glorestor shipper juga kok. Hahaha… /ngaku dia/ cerita tentang ibunya Leggy ga ceritain disini. Mungkin, Mungkin ya, gue bakal bikin oneshot sendiri buat itu kalo ini udah kelar. Well, gue harap ini udah greget meski dikit karena kedepannya Galion bakal gue siksa. /woi spoiler!/ sekali lagi thanks udah baca dan Review__**)**__. _**Thanks juga buat evilkyung untuk reviewnya**_** (**__sekali lagi gue akui gue Glorestor shipper juga, dan tenang aja ini mah Cuma hints doang. Galion mah milik Thranduil /gak. Erestor bukan mainan doang kok, Glorfindel kan memang gitu kalo ama Erestor seneng bikin Erestor kesel. Iyaa… emang ga ada, bahkan Bahasa mereka di bukunya juga ga dijelasin gimana, Bahasa silvan soalnya juga udah jarang dipake lagi. Diganti Bahasa universal Sindarin meski dengan logat Silvan. Iya adanya nyanyian Galadhrim, yang Nimrodel juga Legolas nyanyinya pake Bahasa Westreen. Ya, Galion ga suka rajanya dihina atau direndahkan, dia ga peduli kalo dia direndahkan tapi ga berlaku buat rajanya dan anak rajanya. Erestor gue bingung sikapnya gimana ya, antara galak tapi baik jadi agak susah deskripsiinnya malah jadi tsun dah /lol. Thanks udah baca, review dan fav fanfic ini. : /cium balik__**).**_**Thanks juga untuk Thrandolas (**_thanks udah baca dan review juga suka fanfic ini.__**)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Bangsa Silvan tak menyukai bangsa Noldor, Tapi saat Galion dihukum untuk belajar di Imladris. Mampukah dua realm ini dapat menerima perbedaan satu sama lain. Sequel dari "Panah, Buku dan Inspirasi". Book Verse, The Hobbit event, Setelah para kurcaci kabur. Semi-AU. Galion POV.**

* * *

**Pelayan, Lord dan Kebijaksanaan**

**A LOTR fanfic AU**

**Disclaimer: ©J.R.R Tolkien**

**Genre: Friendship, Drama.**

**Character: Thranduil, Legolas, Galion, Erestor, Lindir,**

**Elrond, Glorfindel, Elladan dan Elrohir, Estel/Little!Aragorn.**

**Chapter 3: Putra Raja dan Putra Angkat Lord**

* * *

**Thrid Age, Year 2941.**

Erestor terkejut saat ia memasuki perpustakaan dan mendapati Galion sedang merapikan rak buku, tapi hanya sebentar. Ia langsung ingat bahwa Galion memang dihukum untuk membereskan perpustakaan kemarin.

"Kau selalu bangun sangat pagi."

"Aku seorang pelayan raja, sudah menjadi kebiasaanku bangun sangat pagi untuk menyiapkan sarapan dan hal lain untuk rajaku."

Erestor hanya mengangguk dan mulai membantu merapikan buku-buku. Ruangan itu sangat tenang, hanya ada bunyi buku-buku yang ditata oleh kedua peri berbeda bangsa.

"Perpustakaanmu begitu rapi, hukumanku jadi sangat ringan."

"Aku selalu merapikannya setiap ada waktu lenggang."

"Legolas sepertinya memang benar bahwa kau sangat menyukai buku."

Erestor mengangkat alisnya satu, tapi kemudian kembali pada aktivitasnya. Hening kembali, tak ada percakapan sejenak.

"Kau orang yang melempar pisau pada Glorfindel dulu bukan? Saat perang Aliansi Terakhir."

Wajah galion memerah, ah sepertinya ia terkenal karena sikap kasarnya pada Lord Vanyar itu.

"Ya. Kurasa semua orang mengingatku karena hal itu."

"_Well, _kau satu-satunya peri yang berani bersikap begitu padanya. Aku saja hanya berani melempar buku padanya."

Galion sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, dan kemudian terkikik. Erestor kini yang berwajah merah karena tak sengaja malah mengatakan hal tadi.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu?"

"Karena dia cukup sering membuat emosiku naik."

Erestor menjawab singkat, Gallion berhenti tertawa.

"Dan kurasa kau tahu tentang alasanku."

"Ya. Kau benar-benar setia pada rajamu, dan aku masih bertanya-tanya kenapa."

Galion tersenyum, ia sudah sering mendengar pertanyaan itu. Kenapa ia setia pada Thranduil? Ia sendiri tak begitu yakin dengan jawabannya.

"Tak bisa kukatakan bahwa Thranduil adalah raja sempurna yang dimiliki negeri kami, tapi kami tahu dia raja yang hebat. Aku bukan peri bijak, bahkan aku tak bisa membaca. Tapi aku belajar dari hidup dan alam, bukan dari buku sepertimu. Itulah kenapa kesetiaan kami pada Raja Thranduil adalah keputusan paling kami utamakan. Kami melihatnya sebagai raja terbaik yang pernah kami miliki dan dia tak seperti yang orang lain katakan."

"Apa maksudmu tak seperti yang orang lain katakan?"

"Kau tentu tahu apa, bahkan mungkin kau menilai Raja Thranduil seperti apa yang mereka katakan, Lord Erestor. Tapi itu tak semuanya benar, Raja kami bukan raja arogan seperti yang kalian kira."

Galion mengepalkan tangannya saat mengatakan kata "Arogan" ia sepertinya membenci kata itu, terutama setelah kejadian kemarin. Erestor hanya diam, membiarkan Galion berbicara. Galion menghela nafas dan memandang ke arah jendela Utara.

"Kami menilai dari apa yang kami lihat dan rasakan. Kau tentu tahu bahwa negeri kami diselimuti bayang-bayang kegelapan, setiap hari kami berjuang melawannya. Kurasa Legolas sudah pernah bercerita mengenai laba-laba dan daerah selatan yang sudah direbut. Itu memang kenyataan dan terus bertambah gelap semakin hari, daerah tempat tinggal kami semakin sedikit tiap tahunnya. Tapi kami tak ingin menyerah, begitu juga raja kami. Greenwood adalah rumah kami dan kami mempertahankannya. Itulah tekad kami. Tapi berbicara itu mudah, kenyataannya setiap hari prajurit kami harus pulang dengan keadaan luka. Jika raja kami tak menguatkan hati kami, mungkin kami sudah lama menyerah."

"Jika keadaannya begitu buruk, kenapa kalian tak pernah meminta bantuan?"

Mata Galion berkilat saat ia menoleh cepat ke arah Erestor, namun kemudian kilatan itu hilang berganti kesedihan.

"Aku tahu kenapa ia menolak ikut menjadi anggota Dewan Penasihat Putih. Mungkin kalian pikir itu tindakan arogan, karena jika ia ikut mungkin negeri kami tak akan seburuk ini jadinya. Tapi raja kami bukan arogan, ia hanya melindungi kami, peri silvan yang liar dan tak terpelajar."

Erestor terlihat bingung dengan jawaban Galion.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Beberapa Eldar merendahkan kami, peri silvan, rakyatnya, didepannya saat rapat besar pertemuan para Eldar dan Istari ribuan tahun lalu. Ia membela kami itu sebabnya ia pergi dan menolak ikut saat pembentukan dewan penasihat putih dan mengatakan bahwa ia bukanlah peri bijak. Tindakannya mungkin arogan meninggalkan rapat akbar tanpa pamit, ia pergi begitu saja dari sini bukan? Dan penolakannya untuk ikut Dewan dan hanya setuju mengirim kabar mengenai pergerakan di Dol Guldur."

"Kenapa tak ada yang tahu mengenai hal itu? Lord Elrond pasti akan memaksa mereka meminta maaf jika ia tahu."

"Mithandir tahu kejadian itu, ia memaksa Thranduil untuk menghiraukan perkataan mereka. Tapi Thranduil tetap tak mau ikut bergabung, ia juga meminta untuk tak memberitahu siapapun. Ia tak peduli orang lain berkata apa mengenai keputusannya, ia akan membiarkan mereka berpikir apapun tentangnya. Dengan begitu ia tak akan diganggu dan rakyatnya tak perlu lagi bertemu dan dihina. Walau begitu semua akhirnya berubah saat Legolas lahir, ia yang pertama kali membuka hatinya sedikit, dia yang mengusulkan untuk menyetujui setidaknya memberi kabar pada Lord Elrond mengenai kegelapan di negeri kami."

Dan Erestor terdiam dengan jawaban Galion, sebuah cerita nyata, kejadian yang sangat penting luput bahkan dari Lord Elrond. Erestor hanya tersenyum. Galion sempat terkejut dengan hal itu, ia kira Erestor tak pernah tersenyum mengingat Erestor selalu berwajah penuh ketegasan.

"Kau bilang ia tak ingin orang tahu tentang kejadian itu, tapi kau malah meberitahuku."

"Biarkan saja."

"Memangnya kau tak takut ia akan marah dan menghukummu lebih?"

"Mungkin iya, ia akan menghukumku lebih bahkan mengusirku dari negerinya."

"Benarkah?"

"Tidak. Sudah kubilang ia bukan raja arogan yang tirani, aku yakin ia sudah memprediksi ini. Dia tahu aku akan membuka suara saat ada yang menghinanya atau Legolas. Dan sekarang aku jadi mengerti kenapa ia mengirimku ke Imladris."

"Kenapa?"

"Negeri kami benar-bbenar dalam bahaya. Itu sebabnya ia mengirimku ke sini dengan Legolas. Ia ingin meyakinkan Lord Elrond bahwa kegelapan di Dol Guldur semakin parah."

"Jika begitu kurasa itu tindakan tepat. _White Council_ akan mengadakan rapat, aku akan menceritakan segala yang kau beritahukan pada Lord Elrond. Walau begitu rapat itu sangat rahasia dan tertutup jadi berharaplah Lord Elrond bisa meyakinkan seluruh Eldar."

"Mithandir akan membantu juga. Sekarang mungkin _White Council_ akan mendengar dan menyerang Dol Guldur."

Erestor tersenyum sekali lagi, ia melihat Galion bukan sekedar peri silvan lagi. Lord Elrond benar jika ia akan memainkan peran dalam hal ini, pikir Erestor. Mata Galion kini berbinar, pelayan itu terlihat senang karena merasa negerinya mungkin akan terlepas sedikit dari bayang-bayang kegelapan.

"Kau tahu, Aku akan sangat senang mengajarkanmu membaca. Dan kuharap aku bisa belajar darimu juga tentang alam dan negerimu."

Galion berkedip, ia lupa kalau ia di sini juga dihukum untuk belajar membaca. Erestor tertawa melihat ekspresi Galion lesu sambil menghela nafas. Galion yang melihat Erestor tertawa ikut tertawa. Mungkin kini mereka bisa menjadi sahabat, meski memang mereka punya perbedaan yang besar. Dan mulai hari itu Galion menghabiskan waktu satu jam sebelum makan siang untuk belajar bersama Erestor. Erestor mungkin galak, tapi menurut Galion dia adalah guru yang baik. Galion sudah mulai mengerti meski baru diajarkan hari itu, setidaknya ada kemajuan pelajarannya.

* * *

Saat Sore menjelang ia berlatih bersama Glorfindel, Legolas dan kedua putra Elrond juga Estel. Estel adalah anak manusia yang enerjik dan ingin tahu. Ia meminta Legolas mengajarkan memanah, dan Legolas dengan senang hati mengajarkannya. Sepertinya putra Thranduil itu sangat senang dengan anak manusia itu, padahal baru dua hari mereka bertemu. Elladan dan Elrohir beradu pedang dibawah pengawasan Glorfindel. Galion sendiri sedang mengasah pisau-pisaunya, Glorfindel dengan seijin Elrond mengembalikan pisau-pisau itu padanya dengan catatan hanya untuk latihan.

"Aku menyimpannya dua di ikat pinggangku, dua di lenganku, dan satu di sepatuku. Semua sarungnya disamakan dengan warna pakaianku. Coklat dan hijau untuk menyamarkannya, ini sebenarnya senjata dasar bagi kami. Seluruh peri hutan memiliki pisau belati sebagai senjata, meski tak sebanyak miliku. Biasanya mereka memiliki dua buah di ikat pinggang mereka, Legolas punya satu. Kami juga memiliki pedang dan panah."

Galion menjelaskan saat Glorfindel bertanya, seusai ia mengajarkan dua putra Elrond dan prajuritnya.

"Tapi pisaumu bukan terbuat dari besi, terbuat dari apa ini?"

Glorfindel mengamati pisau milik Galion, Galion tersenyum.

"Ya, itu terbuat dari batu. Aku termasuk Silvan yang pertama kali tinggal di Greenwood, dulu belum memiliki nama. Kami tak punya keahlian membuat alat dari besi seperti bangsamu atau Sindar. Kami belajar menempa besi baru saat para Sindar datang ke negeri kami. Makanya pisau milik Legolas dari besi bukan batu."

"Wah, ini benar-benar sangat langka."

Glorfindel kagum dengan pisau-pisau milik Galion yang terbuat dari batu halus dan tajam, Galion kembali memasukan pisau-pisaunya ke balik pakaiannya. Namun ia meninggalkan satu, yang di tangan Glorfindel.

"Jika kau mau, kau bisa memilikinya."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, Aku masih memiliki empat lagipula. Nama pisau itu _Eithor_, dia akan melindungmu karena dibuat untuk melindungi pemiliknya."

"Aku sangat berterima kasih atas hadiahmu. Sebagai balasannya kau boleh meminta apapun asal jangan pedangku, jadi apa yang kau minta?"

"Aku tak akan meminta apapun, Lord Glorfindel. Aku sudah sangat berterima kasih kau sudah menjaga Legolas selama ia di sini."

Glorfindel mengangkat alisnya, heran dengan perkataan Galion.

"Kurasa kau sudah tahu alasan kenapa raja kami mengirimnya sebagai kurir kerajaan, tiap kali ia dikirim kemari adalah untuk perlindungan. Negeri kami tak aman seperti negeri kalian, Legolas adalah satu-satunya pewaris dari raja kami. Dan raja kami tak akan membiarkan ia terluka atau dalam bahaya."

"Ah, ya. Lord Elrond pernah mengatakannya. Jika begitu sekali lagi aku berterima kasih atas hadiahmu, dan kami akan melindungi Legolas selama ia berada di sini."

"Terima kasih kembali."

* * *

Hari-hari pun berjalan lebih tenang, Galion mulai dekat dengan Erestor dan Glorfindel. Bahkan ia mengajarkan Lindir lagu-lagu peri silvan dari negerinya, tentu saja Lindir sangat senang. Meski begitu Legolas masih sering menemukan Galion keluar diam-diam dari Aula Api di tengah acara, dan duduk di pohon yang daunnya semakin hari-semakin sedikit karena gugur. Legolas sendiri lebih sering bermain bersama Estel dan dua putra Elrond, mengajarkan Estel memanah atau hanya sekedar berjalan-jalan di sekitar Imladris dan berenang di sungai bersama mereka.

Hingga tepat lima hari mereka di Rumah Elrond, kejadian tak terduga terjadi. Saat itu Galion seperti biasa belajar dengan Erestor membaca buku-buku Sindarin, Galion sudah amat muak dengan buku tapi tetap berjuang membacanya. Rasanya huruf-huruf _Tengwar_ berterbangan dan mengelilingi kepalanya yang pusing, ia benar-benar kewalahan untuk menghafal huruf-huruf itu. Namun pendengarannya menangkap bunyi ketukan di jendela, ia pun berdiri tiba-tiba hingga membuat Erestor terkejut.

"Galion?"

Galion hanya diam dan menuju jendela kemudian membukanya, seekor burung terbang masuk dan hinggap di tangan Galion. Erestor mengangkat alisnya satu melihat kejadian itu, burung itu seperti ingin memberitahu Galion sesuatu dan Galion sepertinya mengerti. Si pelayan itu pun meloncat tanpa pamit ke jendela dan menuju pohon dekat jendela. Erestor bisa melihat kepanikan di wajah Galion meski sekilas. Pohon-pohon di luar pun terlihat ribut, menggesekan daun-daunnya.

"Galion! Kau mau kemana?!"

Tapi Galion tak menjawab, ia sudah melompat di antara pohon-pohon dan menghilang. Erestor pun berlari keluar dan mencoba mengikuti arah pergi Galion.

'_Dimana?'_

Galion menyentuh sebuah batang pohon, mencoba berbicara pada sang pohon Maple.

'_Ia tak terluka, tapi kau harus cepat!'_

'_Bukakan jalan untukku!'_

Dan batang-batang pohon itu bergerak membuka jalan, Galion pun melompat mengikuti jalan yang dibukakan para pohon.

* * *

Sementara itu, jauh di tengah hutan Legolas berjuang melawan seekor Rusa betina yang marah. Panah digenggamannya sudah terpasang siap untuk menembak, namun tangannya gemetar, jari-jarinya berkeringat. Ia tak bisa menembak induk rusa itu.

"Aku tak akan melukaimu! Kami tak bermaksud mengganggumu! Biarkan kami pergi!"

Legolas mencoba berbicara dengan sang induk, tapi Rusa itu justru semakin marah, kepalanya sudah siap untuk menyerang Legolas.

"Estel!"

Ia berusaha memanggil teman barunya, ia ingin menghampiri anak manusia yang kini bersembunyi di bawah akar-akar pohon besar. Tapi ia tak bisa kemana-mana karena induk rusa itu tak melepaskannya.

"Estel! Kumohon jawab aku!"

Masih tak ada jawaban, Legolas semakin khawatir. Ia pun berusaha mengalihkan perhatian induk rusa itu dan kemudian melompat ke atas pohon setelah rusa itu menyerang, rusa itupun membentur pohon oak dan terluka.

"Maaf!"

Kemudian ia pun pergi untuk menghampiri sahabat barunya, saat sampai ia menemukan Estel telah tergeletak di bawah pohon. Kepalanya terluka begitu juga lengannya, di sampingnya ada pisau batu.

"Estel!"

Legolas menghampiri Estel, saat itu juga Erestor, Elrond dan Glorfindel juga dua putra Elrond datang bersama dua prajurit peri. Sepertinya Eretor yang mengikuti Galion bertemu Glorfindel dan mengajak mereka mengikuti Galion yang pergi, namun justru mereka mendengar teriakan Legolas dan Estel. Itulah sebabnya Elrond, dua putra Elrond dan dua prajurit datang.

"Estel!"

Mereka pun menghampiri anak manusia yang masih pingsan itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Elrond bertanya pada Legolas, Legolas menunduk.

"Ini semua salahku. Rusa-rusa itu marah dan menyerang kami dan aku malah meninggalkannya. Maafkan aku, Lord Elrond! "

Elrond hanya diam, ia sibuk memeriksa luka Estel. Luka di lengannya tak terlalu parah, tapi Lord Elrond khawatir dengan luka di kepalanya.

"Kita akan bicara nanti."

Elrond pun mengangkat Estel, wajahnya penuh dengan kekhawatiran.

"Hei! Lihat ini."

Elrohir mengangkat sebuah pisau yang tadi tergeletak di samping Estel, pisau batu berlumuran darah.

"Bukankah pisau ini-"

"Itu milik Galion! Tapi bagaimana bisa?"

Glorfindel bertanya terkejut, karena seingatnya pisau-pisau Galion tersimpan bersama senjata-senjata di gudang senjata yang hanya bisa dibuka olehnya.

"Dia pasti menyembunyikan satu dibalik bajunya! Kudengar peri silvan tak menyukai pisau mereka diambil. Aku yakin dia masih dendam atas kejadian lima hari lalu!"

Prajurit yang bersama mereka berbicara, Legolas menatap tajam prajurit itu.

"Galion tak mungkin melukai Estel!"

"Benarkah? Lantas kenapa pisaunya ada di sini? Dan kau bilang kalau kau meninggalkan Estel di sini sendirian. Apa jangan-jangan kalian berkerja sama untuk melukai anak kecil itu?"

Legolas hampir ingin menyerang prajurit bermulut besar itu, tapi suara Glorfindel menghentikannya

"Cukup! Ada berapa pisau ia miliki, Legolas?"

"Tentu saja enam!"

"Enam? Tapi ia hanya menyerahkan lima."

Legolas terdiam, dia kembali menunduk.

"Ia memang punya lima, satunya ia berikan padaku sudah lama sebagai hadiah. Aku mengembalikan padanya karena aku tahu ia membutuhkannya, ia menolak tapi aku memaksanya. Tapi percayalah! Ia tak mungkin melukai Estel!"

"Lantas dimana ia sekarang? Dia pasti telah kabur setelah melukai Estel. Dan kau menyerahkan pisau padanya, padahal kau tahu ia dilarang memiliki pisau. Jika kau tak ingin melukai Estel, kenapa kau malah memberinya pisau?"

Si prajurit kembali berbicara, prajurit yang sama yang menghina Galion lima hari lalu. Legolas menatap tajam prajurit itu. Glorfindel dan yang lain terdiam sepertinya mulai ragu dengan Galion atau Legolas.

"Berhenti berbicara hal buruk tentang Galion! Kau tak mengenalnya! Dan aku tak akan pernah melukai Estel!"

"Kalau begitu, dia mungkin yang berniat buruk. Bukankah ia ke sini juga karena dihukum? Kenapa ia dihukum? Jika memang ia peri baik-baik."

"Itu… Aku tak bisa mengatakannya. Tapi percayalah Lord Glorfindel, Lord Erestor kalian telah bersamanya bukan? Akhir-akhir ini. Aku yakin kalian bisa menilai Galion bukan peri seperti yang ia katakan."

"Kami tetap harus menunggu Galion kembali atau Estel sadar agar kita bisa mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Legolas. Untuk sekarang sebaiknya kita kembali ke rumah."

Lord Elrond berbicara sebelum ada yang menanggapi perkataan Legolas. Namun hingga pagi tiba Galion tidak juga kembali, sedang Estel masih belum siuman akibat luka di kepalanya. Legolas semakin khawatir, jika Galion tak juga muncul masalah besar akan terjadi. Tidak hanya untuk Galion, tapi untuk masa depan dua realm ini. Lord Elrond begitu menyayangi Estel karena telah dianggap sebagai putranya sendiri, jika Galion benar-benar terbukti melukai Estel maka dua realm ini tak akan pernah akur kembali. Padahal baru lima hari lalu Galion mengatakan bahwa Erestor sudah melaporkan pada Lord Elrond mengenai situasi di negerinya dan mungkin akan membantu pada rapat _White Council_ untuk menyerang Dol Guldur.

"_Ada_, Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Legolas memandang ke arah Utara, memikirkan apa yang ayahnya akan lakukan jika diposisinya saat ini. Serta dimana Galion? Apa benar ia kabur setelah melukai Estel?

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Glosarium: **

_Ada: dad/ayah (Sindarin)_

_Sindar= Elves/Peri abu-abu_

_Silvan= Elves/Peri Hutan_

_Noldor= Elves/Peri yang pernah menyebrang ke barat/Negeri Aman/Negeri Valar._

_White Council= Dewan Penasihat Putih (para bijak yang terdiri dari Galadriel, Saruman, Celeborn, Elrond, Gandalf/Mithandir, Radagast (not official), Cirdan)_

_Tengwar= Tulisan dari bangsa noldor yang biasa dipakai untuk menulis oleh bangsa peri._

* * *

**A/N (Pojok Reviwe): Evilkyung (**thanks udah review, sekarang udah mulai masuk klimaks nih, perjalanan Galion dan Legolas masih panjang. :D**) Luinwidth1 (**hahaha… ya abis emang Erestor kandidat paling pas sih. Lol. Di chapter ini dibuka lagi alasan kenapa Galion begitu loyal ama si papih dan anaknya. Well, papih juga ngebelain rakyat silvannya pas direndahkan, sampe dia ga mau ikut White Council (Cuma fanon ya ini, buat dukung cerita). Scene Thranduil bakal ada lagi di chapter depan. 4 chapter ini terjadi waktu para kurcaci masih berada di Esgaroth. Tapi di chapter depan para kurcaci udah mulai jalan menuju gunung sunyi. Maaf mungkin agak lambat alurnya. Soalnya tiap chapter ada bagian-bagian buat ngedukung cerita selanjutnya dan kejadian-kejadian di masa lalu. Source gue dari 6 buku, (The Hobbit, Trilogy LOTR, Silmarillion, ama Unfinished Tales) jadi ga sama ama filmnya. :. Thanks udah review ya…**)**


End file.
